Conduct Unbecoming
by JC Lane
Summary: This is a Saints Row story that fills the gap between the yacht explosion at the end of the 1st game and the player's character awakening from his/her coma.This story will explain the 3 new gangs arrivals in the city as well as Ultor's takeover.
1. Prologue

Conduct Unbecoming

Prologue

Everybody on the waterfront heard the explosion. A crowd was soon gathering to the scene of the wreckage. The FBI was on hand to identify the bodies of the victims.

"This is Alderman Hughes," the captain sighed. "Unlucky bastard just became mayor less than 24 hours ago. Now, his body is crisping."

After finding the remaining corpses of Mr Hughes' bodyguards, the captain had come across an interesting find. He called over his partner.

"This guy looks familiar, Jenkins," the captain said and Jenkins nodded in agreement.

"Judging by his purple threads, sir, I'd say he's 3rd Street," Jenkins acknowledged.

"Well this guy got lucky. His limbs are still intact."

"Do you want me to contact Troy?"

"No, that kid has a lot on his plate at the moment. His plan didn't exactly pull up results. It would seem as though most of the Saints biggest players have gone into hiding," and with that, the captain flicked his cigarette into the river.

The ambulance arrived and extracted the victims of the explosion to either the infirmary ward or the morgue. Only one person was taken to the recovery wing.

_4 days later..._

Troy understood his priorities when Jenkins rang him up and ordered him to come and visit the captain up the hospital. It would involve the recent killings of Munroe and Alderman Hughes. Julius had discussed betraying the new guy and killing Hughes with Troy earlier on in the week. After realising that the Saints would soon fall apart, he dropped his flags and ordered a SWAT team to invade the church. However, this crackdown was in vain because they were only able to find a couple of thugs with nothing better to do.

Troy attempted to grill the thugs for information but they were too stoned out of their minds to remember where Julius had gone. The most he learned was that the new guy was going to meet Alderman Hughes on his yacht that night. If Troy and his team hadn't been there at the church, he could've prevented Julius from detonating the bomb.

"I came here as fast as I could, sir," Troy panted when he reached the recovery ward.

"Good," the captain said. "I needed to speak to you in person. Do you recognize this man?" He pointed idly at the body lying on the bed next to them.

"It's hard to tell. His face is burnt up pretty bad."

"Well, Jenkins and I believe that this man is part of the 3rd Street Saints. You should know, after all, you were working undercover for such a long while."

"I hate to object to your theories, sir, but surely you do not believe I was getting fucking friendly with these guys."

"Don't raise your voice at me, Bradshaw."

An awkward silence filled the room. Troy would've given anything to have it broken, and his wish was granted. The nurse came rushing in with another gurney. Troy noticed that the person on the bed had an uncanny resemblance to Johnny Gat.

"What's this man in for?" the chief asked out of overwhelming curiosity.

"Multiple gun shots in a gang fight," the nurse responded.

_Looks like the Saints are having trouble electing a new boss_, Troy thought to himself. Before Johnny would recognize him and do something utterly stupid, Troy slipped out of the ward and outside for a quick smoke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Priorities

Dex was snooping around Julius' office space inside the church. He was checking the laptop to see if there was anything connected to Julius' disappearance.

"What're you doing on my computer, playa," came Julius' voice from behind Dex.

"Holy shit, Julius, I thought you were missing, man!" Dex shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Well, it's done. And I had to lay low for a while. After just killing the new boy and Hughes on that yacht, Troy and the rest of them Stilwater police trash are gonna be looking for me."

"Look Jules (Julius gave him a stern look), fine, Julius. Troy knew about it all along. Surely he wouldn't come down hard on you because he knows that you'll pin this on him too. Now, I kinda liked the new guy, but he was getting way too powerful. You should've never have given him that promotion."

"You think that's why I tried to kill him? Dex, you're not as smart as I thought. You know I dropped my flags ever since Munroe grilled me in. I suggest you do the same-."

"I've got nowhere to go. The Saints are all I've got now."

"The Saints are finished, Dex. Think about it: I've gone, Troy was an undercover cop and Gat is lying in a hospital bed with bullets in his chest. You're all that's left."

When Dex did not respond, Julius left the room and Dex heard a car's engine revving outside, indicating that Julius was going somewhere he did not know. He doubted he'd ever see his former boss again.

_2 days later..._

Officer Jenkins twiddled his fingers nervously during the FBI's conference meeting. The captain was discussing about cracking down on the Row and wiping out the last of the Saints. Troy was nowhere to be seen in the conference room. He was outside smoking another cigarette.

Dex came strolling by, seemingly in purpose. Troy noticed him and walked out in front to stop him passing. Their faces were close together.

"Where is Julius?" Troy asked in a rushed way.

"I don't know, Troy," Dex replied.

"Stop bullshiting me. I'm not in the mood. Where is he hiding?"

"I already answered you."

Troy spun around when someone had put their hand on his shoulder. He discovered that the person was Julius, who was holding a gun. He pointed it at Troy's face and cocked it back.

"You're coming with us, playa," he grunted and Dex whacked Troy on the temple.


End file.
